Lingering Shadows
by Angel With No Wings
Summary: The Elves are a proud race. They are the Firstborn. Immortal. Wise. Beautiful. The youngest prince of Mirkwood is one of the fairest of their kind. And someone would see that beauty destroyed. Prequel to Memories of Ilithien and Leaves of Glass
1. Friend

*smiles and walks up to the mic* Hey everyone. It's nice to see you all here. I see a lot of old faces out there. It's nice to see you all return. I also see a few new-comers in the crowd. *waves* If you'd be so kind as to sign our guestbook on your way out (found under that little purple review button), we would love to extend our thanks for joining us today.

Now, our schedule is going to be slightly different this time. If you'd all open your programs to the first page I'll explain. We're on a little bit of a time-frame this time, so in light of that the updates will be coming more often, falling on Sundays and Thursdays instead of the normal Sunday nights.

Also, the curriculum we will be using is a little different as well but we'll still be sticking to the usual angst and drama, with just a touch of action thrown in for all of you adventurers out there. Now, if you'll pay close attention to the fine print I'd like to remind everyone that this is a non-profit organization so all donations are tax-deductible (and also not allowed to be accepted). Also, our staff would like me to state once again that we are not directly affiliated with Sir J.R.R. Tolkien. Sadly he has passed on to the great White Tower in the sky. Also, we do not own any part of the land known as Middle-Earth or any of its inhabitants. We simply gather here to express our appreciation for said make-believe world.

Alrighty now, that's certainly more than enough out of me. If you'd all proceed onto the story we can get this show going. Remember, we're all here to have a good time!

*smiles as all the people move on to the story*

*whispers* Are they gone? Good. *rubs jaw* You know, I didn't really want this job in the first place. But I was desperate and now I'm stuck here, smiling to these idiots and doing the same old routine over and over and... what? *turns around* *blinks at all the readers that didn't move on*

Oops.

In other matters, I will once again be using elvish because... yes. And here are a few words of which I use too often to want to translate every time. Look well, for you will need to know them. _Adar_ - Father, _Ada_ - Dad or Daddy, _mellon_ - friend, _nin_ - my, _caun_ - prince. Got it? You better.

**"Lingering Shadows"**

**Chapter 1 - Friend**

The Man crept nearly soundlessly through the dense, dark trees of Mirkwood. His senses were alive, tingling with apprehension, straining for the slightest notion of his quarry. A twig snapped at his right some ways away. He didn't even blink at the sound, for he knew his prey would not make such noise.

For it is not in the nature of elves.

The Man stood still as stone, sensing the woods around him, feeling the life that sped through the underbrush, scurrying away from this new foe. Men did not often come to the dark forest of Mirkwood -- very few ever came back alive.

But this Man was not afraid. He knew nothing could touch him here.

A soft hiss floated to his ears; a smile spread over his weather-beaten face. So his elf played games with him? He started to creep forward again, moving slightly to the left, working his way through the thick leaves, slipping past the poisonous vines that threatened to ensnare him, skirting the brambles with barbs like the sharpest steel. He would not loose his target again. Not this time. He would catch his wayward elf and then who would play the games?

A crimson-dyed feather flitted down from the treetops above him and he looked slowly up. Nothing met his eyes but the green of leaves swaying in the wind. Another hiss sounded, this time to his right. But he continued left, deeper into the dark woods, away from his quarry.

He could almost see the confusion on his elf's fair face. Why was he still going left? Surely he had heard him...

'Good,' He thought. 'Let him stay there and wonder.' And so the Man kept going, away from his prize, searching for the path that lay only in his mind's eye. He spotted a familiar rock formation, placed there himself some months ago on a similar failed hunt. He turned right, sinking ankle-deep into a murky tainted pool of water and walked on through the wetness. Then he saw the twigs tied in an 'x' to the base of a briar bush, untouched after all this time. He turned right again and then he saw the tree.

It was ancient, probably older even than the Man's prey, its base twisted to an unnatural shape, its branches forming steps to the top. The Man grasped the lowest branch, his fingers slipping in the slimy moss that coated the dying bark. He slowly hoisted himself to the seat, far less graceful than any creature native to these woods, and began to climb.

The branches thinned around these trees -- a sickness that had stolen their dense strength, caused by the pool at their feet. He could see into the treetops around him for some ways, see the leaves that shuddered violently, see the dark squirrels that fought for what little food could be found, see the slim form of his elf balanced delicately in a tree. No hold steadied the fair being on the high perch; nothing but his own grace prevented him from the devastating fall.

When finally the Man reached the highest branch that would hold his weight he sat, steadying himself against the slick base, and pulled his bow from its place at his back. Next came the arrow from his quiver, unadorned, its feather's dyed a dark crimson. But there was no tip.

This arrow, made for this moment, was blunted, its wooden tip round so as not to kill. Because the Man did not want his prey dead -- no, he would have his elf alive, so that it may see the look on his face when he declared triumph over the Eldar. At last.

The arrow was designed specifically to catch the elf off guard; to knock him from his arrogant perch high in the trees and send him to the ground where the Man would find him, stunned and helpless. He notched the arrow and peered through the darkness to the place where his quarry sat, unknowingly waiting for his downfall.

He let loose the arrow. He saw it hit, and the Elf fall.

As quickly as he could he climbed back down from the tree, nearly slipping and falling to his own doom in his haste. He retraced his path through the water, past the 'x', and past the stones to the base of the tree where his quarry had finally met his doom.

But the Elf was not there.

The Man searched around frantically. Surely even an Elf could not recover from such a fall so quickly. He searched the ground for any signs of his prey. But there were none; not even his arrow waited for him.

Suddenly the trees around him shook, their leaves quivering though no breeze blew. The Man left the trees then, retracing his original path; the one that had started the hunt, back towards the squared clearing. He peered around a moss covered tree, his quick eyes taking in the camp.

Travel bags sat open and disheveled around the clearing, forest-hued clothes hung drying on a low branch, a fire smoldered in its circle of stones. But the Elf was not there.

The Man straightened and walked fearlessly into the clearing, his eyes glowing in anger. Where was the Elf? He thought for sure he had caught him this time. The Man walked casually through the camp, staring at the objects around him. He grabbed a piece of the elven waybread that sat on an upturned log and started chewing on a corner, brooding over his failure once again.

His eyes caught the sight of a bow sitting carelessly against a dark tree trunk. He reached over and picked it up, inspecting the elvish work. The bow was flawless, right down to its taut string, made, more than likely, from the elf's own blonde tresses. The curved spine was expertly shaped from the finest wood and carved with a delicate, detailed montage that told a story in its beauty. The Man's fingertips gently grazed that silver emblem on the tip of the bow.

The twisted-leaf design of the royal house of Mirkwood.

"Very well, my prince," The man said quietly, his words rustling through the still clearing. "You have beaten me once again, but I assure you it will be your last."

Before the words had left his mouth an arrow flew from the woods and pinned his sleeve to the dark tree that the bow had lain against. It was unadorned, its feather's dyed crimson.

"You grow far too cocky, _Adan_." A soft, melodic voice hissed from behind him. "You will never beat me." **(... ,**** Human.")**

"I will defeat you one day, prince. You can count on it." The royal title left his tongue as a curse as he turned to face the Silvan prince.

"When?" The Eldar asked, smirking at the human. "Before or after you pull your own arrow from your sleeve?" The Man looked down at his trapped arm and growled, then yanked his arm from the tree, tearing the sleeve. 

Both men looked at the torn material, then at the arrow still protruding from the tree trunk. And then they laughed.

They laughed so hard that their sides began to ache and tears slipped from their eyes. They laughed so hard that they fell to the ground, rolling in the forest debris, clutching at their hurting stomachs. When the laughter finally subsided to soft giggles, they turned towards each other, gasping for breath.

"Just how many times are you going to humiliate me today, _mellon_?" The Man asked, wiping the tears from his face as he stood, pulling his friend with him.

"As many times as I can, Traice." Legolas laughed, brushing the dirt from his clothes then reaching to do the same for the Man. "As many times as I can."

***

The Man and the Elf walked carelessly through the dark trees of Mirkwood on their way back to the royal palace, creating their own paths, telling outrageous tales, trying to best the other in any way possible. The Man always lost, but he kept trying. The Elf smiled indulgently but never let him win.

There was over two thousand years difference in their ages, yet they were the best of friends. They had quite literally run into each other three years ago, in the year 2408 of the Third Age. The Elf had been chasing after a deer that had fled the wood and his arrows, the Man from something he said he could not remember, and they had been inseparable ever since.

In those three years -- a short time even to a mortal -- they had had many adventures together. Most within the borders of Mirkwood, some beyond. They fought bands of spiders together, tended each others' wounds, told each other their deepest secrets and desires.

Never in all the history of Mirkwood, even so far back when it had still been known as Greenwood the Great, had a friendship between an immortal and a mortal been so strong. The Man was even the first ever to live in the halls of the royal family. And though the Man, orphaned of nomad parents at a young age and having no village to call his own, had seemed wary of staying so deep in the heart of Elven territory, the prince assured him there was nothing for him to fear. The two were a mystery to all that lived in Mirkwood, but the people were indulgent to their young prince, knowing that the mortal would not be there long.

And they knew that a friendship as strong as theirs could not bring harm.

***

A woman, dark eyes seething with anger, paced at her window, staring out at the harsh lands that surrounded her palace home. The plains around the grand building were desolate and bleak, but they were hers to control and that was enough. She stopped suddenly and spun around to glare at the man that stood at attention behind her.

"Where is he?" She demanded of the uniform-clad man, her eyes smoldering, her dark hair billowing out behind her like a living cape of spun coal. "You told me he would be back by now. Why isn't he back?"

The man did not flinch under the harsh stare of the seething woman. "He has had more difficulty than we originally suspected, my queen, for your trophy is always guarded." He stated coolly. The scar that ran from his forehead, crossing over his thin lips on its path to his neck, tightened as he spoke. "But he has finally sent me a message. He seeks assistance, but says that with the aide of a few well trained men he will have your prize."

The woman turned around once again, staring out from her window at a dark building that lay at the base of the 5-story palace. "Send the men," she said, her hands clasped behind her back, the anger in her eyes replaced with an eagerness that would chill the fire of a Balrog. "I will have my treasure now. I have waited long enough."

**To Be Continued...**

Well, here we go again folks, another round of elf torture. My but we're sick creatures. Seriously, if Orlando Bloom ever read one of these stories (cuz let's face it, if it weren't for him, none of us would be here) he'd be scared out of his mind. Probably get a retraining order put out on all of us. Ah well.

Please review so that I know I am not alone in my sadistic love of elf torture!

Oh, and before I go I'd like to give a big big big thank you to my new beta - Ashley! *blows you kisses, but not those kinds of kisses* hehe. She's taken on a big job here and I greatly appreciate it. Though, I have my suspicions that she has ulterior motives. ;) And I may object to a few of her corrections. *cries* I want my commas back!

**To my lovely reviewers from my last story who have hopefully come back for this one - **

**Twin -** You are certainly welcome!

**Autore**** -** Well I'm glad you got your way.

**Estel Elven Enchantress -** I would never make you wait! Only... I might. Umm... ignore me.

**Jasmine -** Ha! Like any of my stories are allowed under the P or PG rating. You've got the wrong writer, sister! But I will do as you have requested.

**cherryfearie**** -** Do not be dismayed my dearling. I've read many a good story that did not receive nearly the amount of reviews it deserved. Frankly, I put mine in the category of 'what were you all thinking when you reviewed THAT?'. But then again, I am my own worst critic as they say.

**Elenillor**** -** Sadly, yes it did. :)

**Lady Aqawandel -** Oh of course. But the question is... who? Mwahahahaha *choke* Note to self, work on evil laugh.

**wadeva**** -** Your waiting may cease!

**amarie**** -** Ah, I see. You were being sneaky. Tell me, have you ever had the urge to call yourself 'precious'? *backs away slowly*

**MG87 -** Of course I do. Sundays people! Always Sundays! (and now Thursdays too.)

**LalaithoftheBruinen**** -** A Democrat eh? So that would make you the donkey right? Lol. Just kidding, just kidding! The beauty of our country is that donkeys and elephants can unite. If only under the structure of a sadistic story about torturing beautiful creatures. *grins*

**Niniel28B -** Goodness but that's a lot of reviews. And yes, I do see why you would wait. No cliffhangers. And by the by, Legolas's guard is not his brother, just his guard. His brother's name is Lindelen. And the evil king was not controlling his words per say in chapter 13, just his reactions to what the guard was saying so that he got the info he wanted. Now, I wonder how you will react to chapter 16. I think mayhap I need to find my bodyguards again. Yes.


	2. Brother

I would just like to state for good measure that I have not read all of Tolkien's books therefore I do not know all there is to know about the wonderful world of Middle-Earth. While I believe I know enough to consider myself fairly well informed I beg of you, please do not take everything I write down as fact. 

I do not write about anything I do not at least believe I know about, but I would in no way be offended if you wanted to double check the information in my works. In fact, if anyone finds that I have said something that is untrue please by all means, tell me; I would love to know.

That is all I have to say at the moment.

**"Linger Shadows"**

**Chapter 2 - Brother**

Legolas watched the sun disappear behind the mountains far in the west. The deep purple of the dark stone monsters flashed with shades of red and gold, the sun's rays glinting off their snow capped tops. The edge of the forest, his beautifully-dark home, was just a few miles to the south, its leading edge cutting off abruptly to turn to the pale green grasses of the plains that lead to the mountains.

As the last of the sunlight sank away he slowly made his way down from the tree tops, nimbly sliding from branch to branch until he came to the camp sheltered in the clearing below. Traice looked up from the fire, smiling as the Elf dropped the last ten feet to the leaf-littered floor.

"I was wondering when you were coming down." He said jovially, carefully pulling the cooking pot from the fire.

"Mellon, you should try coming up for once. It is a breathtaking sight. All of Arda before you, glowing in the dying sunlight. There is no better vision." The prince slid to a sitting position, his long legs folding beneath him. "Oh, but I forget. Your fear."

The human looked up, his eyes flashing in mock anger. "I cannot help it if I fear high places. I am not an Elf; I would fall. And break every bone in my body on the way down."

Legolas sifted through his travel pack, pulling out a small wooden bowl and spoon. He passed them to Traice, his eyes locking with the human's across the fire. "I would not let you fall, _gwador_." He said, smiling as they both withdrew. **(... ,**** brother."*)**

Traice poured a small amount of the steaming stew into the bowl, his eyes shining in the fire light, flames flickering across his face. "I know."

**

The trees stirred though the night air was still. Legolas's glazed eyes cleared and he sat up, looking around the clearing. The fire had all but burned down and Traice was sleeping soundly on the other side of its dying coals.

Legolas stood, watching the dark forest warily. He walked around the fire and knelt beside his friend. "Traice, wake, _mellon__ nin_. I fear we are not alone."

The young human woke, his eyes blinking at the surrounding darkness. "What is it, Legolas?" Traice stood and reached for his sword, wrapping the belt around his waist. He pulled the hilt free with a small hiss of metal, making sure the weapon would not stick.

"The trees warn me of danger." The prince said as he reached for his own weapons.

"Spiders?" Traice tossed a few small sticks onto the dying coals, watching as they burst into flames, bathing the small clearing in orange light.

"No. We are too near the edge of the forest; they do not come this far." Legolas buckled the strap that held his quiver to his back and checked the two white knives that were attached to the smooth wood. "Orcs perhaps, though the trees do not speak of the hatred they feel toward the foul creatures."

"Do you sense what they speak of?"

The Elf shook his head, his bright eyes searching the darkness of the surrounding trees. "No. But the trees tell me where the danger lies. Come, we will see what they speak of."

The two companions gathered their belongings and put out the fire and then they set off, following the direction of the trees. They walked for some time, the prince's steps silent through the dense foliage, the human's very nearly so. Soon the sun began to rise over the forest, letting in what little light could find its way through the thick canopy of the trees. Birds began to sing and Legolas could sense the creatures of the forest waking to begin their day.

'Here.' The tree whispered to their prince, and then they became silent. Legolas peered out into the plains at the edge of the forest. The dark mountains, their western sides still covered in the shadow of night, rose in front of him. The shimmering golden grasses of the plains swayed in a rising wind.

Traice stood close to the prince's side, looking over his shoulder at the countryside. He lifted one weather worn hand, pointing to a half-circle of trees to their left. Legolas nodded. Tucked into the circle of trees a small band of men sat around a fire, talking in whispers that even Legolas's keen ears could not hear.

"I see the men, but I sense no danger." Legolas said, his voice low in Traice's ear. "What would concern the trees?" But before the words had left his mouth they both heard the sound of men making their way through the forest towards them. Many men.

Legolas immediately reached for his bow, but Traice grabbed his wrist, stilling him. "Perhaps they mean no harm." He said in response to Legolas's unvoiced question. "Let's see what they want first. Perhaps they are only hunters."

"The men of these lands do not hunt this forest." Legolas said, his wrist still wrapped in Traice's fingers. "Though my father has not forbidden it, they still do not come. They fear the woods since they have become dark."

"Perhaps they are travelers." The young human said. "Please. Trust me."

Legolas looked at his friend for a moment, then nodded, his hand falling back to his side. "Ai. We will see what they want."

Legolas and Traice stepped out into the open plains. The sun glinted over the mountains, bathing them in warm light. A shout rose from the small group of men around the fire, some stood and pointed to the travelers; they heard an echoing shout from the trees.

Moments later a large group of leather clad men stepped out of the forest, forming a block between the two friends and the safety of the woods. Legolas instinctively took a step back, shielding Traice from the strangers. Against so many men -- for Legolas was sure they were not friendly as his friend proposed -- the young human stood no chance.

Traice laid a staying hand on the prince's shoulder. He could sense the elf's readiness to fight. "What business have you in these lands, strangers?" He asked.

One man stepped forward, his dark eyes glancing at the men that were now approaching from the fire, but he said nothing.

"Are you lost?" Legolas asked, his hands flexing at his sides. His eyes sought out escape routes that both he and Traice could use. "We can show you your way. We are familiar with these lands."

The leading man looked at Legolas, his dark eyes glinting in the rising sunlight. "We come from a land of which you have never been." His voice slid like oil around the two companions. A shiver ran up Legolas's spine and he took a step back, pulling Traice with him. He reached for his white blades as the rest of the men surrounded them.

"You're not very bright, my friend." The leader said, a sickening sneer spreading over his face. "You should always listen to you instincts."

The deadly blades spun gracefully in the prince's hands and he said nothing.

"Detain them." The man ordered.

Traice pulled his sword from its sheath as Legolas spun to meet the first of the men. The man ducked beneath his blades, narrowly missing the sharp steel, but was caught on the reverse swing. He fell to the ground with a scream. Another man fell with a blade to his temple. Yet another would have fallen, but a shout from behind stopped the prince's blades mid-swing.

Legolas spun around, his eyes wide. His blades fell limply from his hands when he saw Traice, struggling against the hold of three of the men; another held a dagger to his throat.

"You are such a weak race." The leader sneered.

"The elves are more noble than you could ever be!" Traice shouted. One of the men wrenched his arm and he fell to his knees with a scream.

"What do you want?" Legolas demanded, his eyes locked on his friend.

"To put it quite simply," the man said as he walked over to the prince, "We want you." Legolas's jaw set and he moved to step forward, hands balled into fists at his sides.

The next moment a damp cloth was wrapped around his mouth from behind. He breathed in a sickening sweet smell and the world went black.

**To Be Continued...**

* this form or the word brother applies only to those who are not blood related.

That's all I have to say for now. How odd. It's not very often you guys get away without a long rambling author's note at both ends. I wonder... do you even read them? I doubt it. I know I don't all the time. And I do say ever so much; I must get rather annoying. I have a tendency to talk too much all the time. Especially when there is no one there to shut me up. I do apologize for that. I don't do it on purpose.

Hmmm. I guess I did have something to say after all. Ah well. :)

Until next time!

Adrienne

**To my wonderful reviewers - **

**AM -** Why thank you. And I'm sure all of your speculations are true. *grins*

**Aranna**** Undomiel -** Oh but of course. What would be the point of fanfiction if I did not get to torture my elf. :)

**Star-Stallion -** That's what I was going for. I'm mean that way.

**Deana -** Well, that was my intention so I'm glad to hear it worked. Wasn't sure if the point came across. *grins* And yes, more frequent updates seem to be making everyone happy. Who'd have thought?

**Jasmine -** Yes. Someone could really burn out like this. Not me though. I love the adoration too much. ;)

**Silvertongue**** -** Thank you!

**Beling**** -** Always glad to have new readers. Thanks for the review!

Estel Elven Enchantress - Yes, I do believe I remember you. Though, I get so many reviewers it's hard to keep track. *grins* And no, no you're not paranoid.

**Destiny Lot -** Yes, lots more pain and torture. Lots and lots more. But sorry, hun. No Aragorn this time around. It's about 600 years before he was born. Next time.

**Kept-Secret -** Hey now, the longer the better. And yes, many many people have a sick love of elf torture. It's frightening really.

**Magicgirl810**** -** Thank you!

**Vana**** E -** *gasp* What do you think of me? Mary-Sue?!? Never. Not ever. Not even once. *gags* Mary-Sue's are the worst of the bunch. And what is this? Methods of torture? I would perhaps be interested in those. *tries to hide the fact that I really really would love torture methods* *fails* Yeah, bring 'em on! And indeed, my works have not been archived yet. Only on this wonderful site. Do you really want it? I have others as well. Have you read them? They deal with angst of course. But mostly mental. A little bit of physical. But yeah, I would love to archive my story. Just tell me how. I'd give you kisses, but apparently you don't like them. :)

**MG87 -** Of course it's on time, what do you take me for?! *glares* And yes, put the veggies down though I know you want to use them, I am updating twice a week.

**Tsuki**** no Lomelinde -** Thank you!

**bailey**** -** Yes, alas, I already miss my Ranger. But he will return in time. I'm glad you like my story even if Aragorn isn't there.

**Gozilla**** -** Thank you!

**Alariel**** -** Thank you!

**Whyscant**** -** As am I. lol. No, I actually know where I'm going with this one. It's a miracle!

**XNemesis**** -** Ummm... yes.

**Elven Kitten -** To the core, baby! And lovin' every minute!

**Templa**** Otmena -** Alas, I feel your pain. I despise computers with all my heart and soul. And yet, here I am. And yes, cruel. That is me, always. And yes again, Traice. *eyes OC suspiciously* But wait, I already know what's going to happen. Mwahahaha!

**Twin -** My my, but my stories seem to be confusing. I understand them, but I suppose I must if I write them. I get so many complaints that people don't know what's going on though. *shrugs* Ah well. You still come back.

**mIzXxXmALfoY**** -** Thank you. And no in fact. You spelled it right.

**lolly**** pop3 -** But it's so much more fun that way, don't you think? :)

**MelanyeBaggins**** -** You don't like it? But I thought everyone ordered and extra large helping of torture and angst. Hmm...

**candidus****-lupus-full**** Moon -** Thank you. And hey, I've been wondering, what does your name mean?

**Ruby Foxburr of Loamsdown -** Ai, I agree. No shooting the elf. And yes, I feel your pain. I had to read my updates from the library for over a month once. Very frustrating.

**AlmatarioofMirkwood**** -** Yes, we have had our words. It's all better now. Thanks for the concern though. And thanks for the review!


	3. Betrayer

Hmmm... that's odd. I got significantly less reviews for chapter 2 than I usually do. Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic, and down right grateful, that I get even one. It's just... odd. Oh well.

**"Lingering Shadows"**

**Chapter 3 - Betrayer**

Legolas walked through a dream--one unlike any he had been through before. He tread the paths of his palace home but it was different; it was colder, darker. The colors were muted, as if a thick mist had settled over the palace grounds.

As he walked he began to hear voices. They sounded familiar but were muted as well. He walked around another corner and found himself in the courtyard. He gasped in surprise when he saw the people that belonged to the voices. And suddenly he remembered what he was seeing.

His father stood--tall and regal in long blue robes--watching as a line of warriors slowly walked through the gates. They were returning from a long battle with the orcs in the Misty Mountains. Beside the king he saw himself, just barely grown, staring at the slow procession.

"You must learn, Legolas, of the truth of battle." His father said solemnly. The king placed a hand on his son's shoulder and guided him to the first of those that had entered. Two warriors, exhausted and dirty, slowly lowered a makeshift cot to the ground. One of the palace healers quickly rushed to the wounded Elf's side.

The young Legolas watched wide-eyed as his father walked over to the two standing elves. The king leaned in to the first of the weary soldiers smiling encouragingly. He whispered soft words to the Elf and laid a comforting hand on his sagging shoulder. The Elf nodded solemnly, but a smile crept slowly over his face. Thranduil turned to the other and did the same, his calming voice and soft smile taking the horror from the warrior's eyes. Then the two soldiers turned and began to walk away slowly, dismissed by their lord to gain some hard-earned rest.

The young Legolas watched them make their way to the palace barracks. The Legolas that watched from the shadows of the nearby trees cringed, staring down at his feet as he waited for what he knew would come.

A loud scream drew the attention of both to the cot on the ground. The young Legolas's faced paled as he walked over to the cot at his father's command. He knelt beside the fallen soldier, bright blue eyes locked on his blood-smeared face.

"Will he die?" Legolas asked, his voice shaking.

Thranduil watched the wounded Elf as the healer pulled bottles and herbs from his pack. His long, slender hand--royal rings glistening in the dying sunlight--ran soothingly through the warriors bloody hair. "I do not know, _ion nin_." The warrior looked up at his king, trying to smile past the pain. **(..., my son.")**

Legolas looked at the wounded body. His innocent eyes took in the bloody garments and glanced over the bone that showed through the skin of his wounded side. A muscle twitched across his chest and the Elf tried to muffle the scream that followed. Legolas could hear other wounded soldiers behind him as the procession continued to make its way into the courtyard.

Ear-piercing screams rang through his head, echoing against his skull. The healthy stood by them, assisting the healers. Strong warriors, warriors he had watched in the practice fields, warriors that had lived for thousands of years. They were screaming, crying, dying.

Thranduil looked up at his young son. A look of sadness washed over his noble face at the sight of the innocence that would soon be lost.

"You must learn, little leaf," he said as he stood, his hand slipping away from the now-unconscious warrior. "so that you may better understand when it comes to your time to fight. When you must suffer such things."

The Legolas in the trees, the grown and seasoned warrior who had seen all of these things, watched his young self begin to shake as he took in the horror around him. He remembered that day; he would always remember that day. He had remembered that day every time he had gone into a battle. Every time he had fought beside soldiers that never returned to the palace. Every time he had heard the dying scream of a warrior thousands of years older than he.

The older Legolas's eyes returned to his father, pulled away from the terrors in his memories; memories that had not yet happened to the child in front of him. He had thought himself so old that day--before the warriors had returned.

"Go, _ion_. Return to your studies." Thranduil said. Then he watched as his son--just a child barely grown--walked away, closely followed by his personal guard. **(... ,**** son.)**

The Legolas in the trees watched his father walk away to speak with the rest of the returning warriors, then his dream began to fade away.

**

Legolas had never woken up disoriented before. He had always prided himself on his ability to wake alert and ready for anything. But now it felt as if all his senses had been submerged in a swamp.

His eyes were clouded in shrouds of gray in which nothing but fuzzy shadows got through; his ears seemed clogged so he could hear nothing. He tried to stand but found that he couldn't and had to suppress the panic that rose in his chest. He lay still, taking in deep breaths to slow his rapidly beating heart. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that it was not a damaged body that had kept him from moving but the ropes around his wrists and ankles.

No problem, he thought with an inward smile. Avarilas had taught him how to get out of the best of bindings. But first, who had done this to him and were they still there? It was no use escaping only to be caught again.

But he could barely remember the events leading up to his current situation. He remembered waking uneasily; remembered the trees that had spoken of danger. Well, yes, that was obvious. He remembered Traice asking if there were spiders and... Traice! 

And everything came rushing back. The Men, their threat, then the darkness. Where was his friend? They had captured Traice but they said they only wanted him. Had they let him go? Or was he nearby, trapped as he was?

Suddenly caution was thrown to the wind and he began to struggle against his bonds, slipping and twisting his wrists until the ropes came slowly undone.

Silently lamenting the loss of his heightened senses, he put his ear to the ground and listened for the sounds of approaching feet as he struggled. He had just gotten his wrists free of the coarse ropes when he heard the vibrations. Someone was approaching quickly; he rolled to the side, just barely missing the harsh kick from the man's boot.

Legolas twisted again, pushing himself up onto his knees and struck out blindly at his assailant. His fist collided with a well muscled frame that he saw as a dark shadow against more dark shadows. He heard a muffled shout and felt through his knees the vibrations of many people running.

He lurched away from the man that still stood in front of him and started pulling at the rope around his ankles. The man approached him again and he kicked out, sending both feet into his gut, spinning away. As he struggled with the ropes his vision began to clear and he could just barely make out the men that were surrounding him; and the green blur of the forest far to his right. They had traveled far while he was drugged.

Another man grabbed him from behind and he snapped his head back, his skull connecting with the man's face. He heard the crunch of bone and the man's curse. The rope around his ankles was slowly coming undone... but it was too late.

More men than he could see descended on him at the same time and he was pinned to the ground, struggling wildly against their hold. His rapidly-clearing eyes saw the iron chains that one man held right before he pulled his arms behind him and locked them around his wrists. The loosened rope around his ankles was pulled away and another set of chains locked around his feet.

He cursed in elvish, still struggling against the men that held him down. "_Le caro ú garo i gorn an thîr nin sui adanath_!" He cursed them as they pulled him to his feet. **("You do not have the courage to face me like men!")**

One man growled and backhanded him, snapping his head to the side. "Keep your filthy tongue inside you head, vermin. And don't speak that filthy language around me."

Legolas looked up at the man, his cheek burning from the blow. He struggled uselessly against the men that held him. "Where is my friend?" The prince demanded. "What have you done with him?"

"Traice? Oh, he's quite alright." The man said, smiling too sweetly. He was missing his two front teeth.

"Why do you keep him? Your captain said it was me you wanted." Legolas asked, his eyes darted around the men and looked passed them to the surrounding area. He couldn't see his friend. "I demand that you release him."

The man's eyes narrowed and he slapped Legolas again. Spots flashed before the Elf's eyes and he could taste blood in his mouth when he looked back at the man. "You are in no position to be making demands, little elf." The man said, grabbing him roughly by the chin. "But you needn't worry. We'll let your friend go."

With this all the men erupted into laughter. Legolas's eyes darted around at all of them, wondering what they found so funny. The man that had slapped him, still laughing, pointed behind them and the men holding Legolas turned him around so that he could see the approach of two horses and their riders.

"Traice." The Elf whispered, relief washing over him when he saw the second rider's face. The man on the other horse was the same one that had spoken to him the day before.

"Ah, I see our little elfling has woken up--and started trouble already. Good." The dark man's oily voice sent chills down Legolas's spine.

"_Mellon nin, garo le harn_?" Legolas asked when Traice looked down at him. **("My friend, have you [been] hurt?")**

The Man did not reply. He merely stared down at the bound Elf, a look of indifference in his eyes. "_Mellon nin_?" Legolas questioned again. The relief in his eyes was replaced by worry.

The man beside Traice smiled; his eyes did not leave the prince's face. "You have done well, captain. Her Majesty will be please with her prize."

Legolas's eyes widened and his jaw fell open in surprise when his best friend nodded in acknowledgement to the man's praise. Traice looked down on his 'friend', waiting for his reaction.

This arrogant prince had brought him into his home, his confidences. And all along he had meant to betray him. The Man expected pain, grief, even tears. The prince had been betrayed by his dearest friend. For three years now he had been second best to this creature, and now he would revel in his defeat. But the reaction he received was far from what he expected.

What he got was anger. An anger so fierce and so sudden that it took his breath away. The shock in the prince's face disappeared and burning rage filled his eyes. His dark lips curled back in a snarl and he lunged at the horse that the human sat on.

"_Le gwuar uluun!__ Le innas anno an sen le coll orch_!" Legolas shouted as the men pulled him back. He struggled against them, trying to get to the man that had been his dearest friend. One of the men struck him across the face and another punched him in the stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. He doubled over in pain. **("You filthy creature!**** You will pay for this you worthless orc!")**

"Enough!" Their leader shouted. Immediately the men backed off, but did not release the raging prince. He stared up at Traice from bruised eyes, fire burning in his heart. His ragged breathes came out in icy gasps, small puffs of cloud floating to the sky.

"_Gwarth_." He hissed up at the man. "_Le gwann enni._" He spit at the man, bloody saliva landing at the feet of the horse. The animal whinnied and danced away in fear. Traice looked down at the struggling Elf, then he kicked his horses sides and sped away, back the way he had come. **("Betrayer."**** "You [are] dead to me.")**

"Now, elfling," The dark leader said, turning his horse towards the prince. "It's high time you were brought to your new queen." Legolas did not answer. He just stared at the disappearing form of his dearest friend and worst betrayer.

**To Be Continued...**

Just FYI, Tolkien made it very difficult to cuss someone out in elvish. There are very few angry words in his lovely language. I mean seriously... what's an angry elf to say if there are not angry words?

Until next time!

Adrienne

**To my lovely and boundlessly appreciated reviewers - **

**Twin - **Well, I'm glad you understand now. And as you can see you were totally right. And no, I have not gotten that far in Cassia's series so I cannot say whether or not this story will be like hers. Were I to judge by the title though, probably. As for the rating, it is still PG-13. If I feel (or if anyone else feels) that it warrants a higher rating in future chapters I will change it. But for now it stands.

**ElvenRanger13**** -** Okay.

**terra's**** heart -** Yeah. I appreciate canon to a point. But sometimes it's quite alright to go beyond. That's why it's fanfiction and not published.

**lolly**** pop3 -** You bet. This is where all the hatred of men originated.

**MelanyeBaggins**** -** Now see, you spoke too soon. IT was all an act on Traice's part. Right up til the end. Stupid human.

**Deana -** Well, it's good to know that someone out there is listening to my inane ramblings. :)

**bailey**** -** Well, he survived. Don't know if you want him to anymore...

**LegolasLover2003**** -** You were right. Traice is a bad bad man.

**candidus****-lupus-full**** Moon -** www. jrrvf. com/ hisweloke/ sindar/ . Use that address, minus the spaces, and it will take you to a Sindarin dictionary (it's the one I use for my translations). White and werewolf are both there. I'd just give you the translations, but there are eight different words for white. That's cool though. I like it in Latin.

**Coolio02**** -** How 'bout now? You still like them? *grins* Aren't I evil?

**Elven Kitten -** I agree.

**Aranna**** Undomiel -** Hey, no problem. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I re-read the chapter, and I'm not sure I see what you saw. Perhaps I'm being biased though. I hope this one was better.

**Estel Elven Enchantress -** He's a prnce, he;s alowd to be cocky. However, you were right. So you go ahead and rub his pretty little nose in that. *grins*

**mIzXxXmALfoY**** -** Thank you!

**Templa**** Otmena -** One, I agree with the Aragorn thing. I miss him already! And yes *hands you my OC* Rip away, love!

**Alariel**** -** Thank you!


	4. Into The Lions Den

I'm not very fond of this chapter.

**"Lingering Shadows"**

**Chapter 4 - Into The Lions Den**

Legolas sat in a wooden cart, his body rocking with the easy pace of the horses that pulled it. The driver sat on the bench at his back, silent as stone. The prince stared at the horizon, bruised eyes watching the brown and brittle bushes that made up the plains behind him. The lush green of Mirkwood's trees had disappeared days ago.

They were heading north, away from his home and the lands he knew. They were making their way through the Withered Heath and across the Grey Mountains to the Northern Waste. It was a poisoned land, bereft of beauty and riddled with death. Even the air was foul and thick with dust. At least, that's what the stories told. No one he knew had ever been there.

A man rode by on a skittish mare and spat at the prince. "Give me a reason, filth. Give me a reason to add another bruise to that pretty face."

Legolas did not take his eyes from the horizon. "You are not worth the effort," he said with all the arrogance of a prince.

The man snarled and raised a gloved fist. "Dane!" The shout whipped the man's head around, fist stopping mid-swing. One of the captains rode up beside him, his good eye glaring. The other was hidden behind a black patch.

"Captain gave orders. Don't touch the elf." The man demanded.

"What's the difference since yesterday?" The first demanded, his hand falling to his saddle horn.

"Difference is, her Majesty gave orders he was to arrive unblemished. We got just enough time 'fore we get there for his bruises to heal. So don't be going and makin' more."

"And if he tries to escape again?" The man asked. The captain glanced over at Legolas, his eye taking in his bruised right cheek, his swollen lips, and the drying blood around his wrists where the chains had been tightened to prevent another escape.

"Handle it. But don't leave any marks."

Legolas smirked as the man growled and rode away.

**

"I cannot find him, your Majesty." The young guard stood stiffly in the council chamber of the king of Mirkwood.

"How did you let him slip away from you again, Avarilas?" Thranduil asked, his long fingers rubbing at his temples.

"I am sorry, my lord."

The king sighed, his eyes rising to meet those of his son's guard. His youngest child was insufferable, to say the least. His spirit would not allow him to stay still for long at a time and that had a tendency to cause headaches to many a citizen of Mirkwood.

"He has been missing for three weeks now, am I right? Thranduil asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"And why did he run this time?"

Avarilas stared down at the thick rug beneath his feet, his hands clenched tightly behind his back. "He wanted to infiltrate the den of Spiders that was found near the forest road. I advised against it. So he left without me."

Thranduil looked up at the guard that had been like a son to him. The young Elf was as opposite  to Legolas as night was to day. Where Legolas was cocky, Avarilas was modest. Where Legolas was animated, Avarilas was serious. Where the prince was brash, his guard was cautious. So once again their differences had brought them to a crossroad; one that Legolas had barreled through without a second thought.

"This is not your fault, Avarilas." Thranduil said, rising slowly and walking around his desk. "Legolas is... insatiable. He will do as he wishes and I have learned, as I'm sure you have as well, that nothing will get in his way. Take Lindelen and his contingent and find him. And that boy as well."

"Yes, Majesty." Avarilas bowed low, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. If anything happened to the prince he would never forgive himself.

**

Legolas struggled, gasping for air as another wave of dirty water washed over his head. He spit out the foul liquid and tried to sit up, only to be shoved down again by rough hands. Four guards had come to the cart and dragged him to a nearby lake, then proceeded to wash away the grime that had accumulated on him over the past two weeks.

Two of the guards were sitting on his kicking legs while another held his bloody wrists to prevent any more broken noses; the fourth was supposed to be washing his hair, but Legolas was certain that he had decided to just rip it all out.

There was another sharp tug at his temple as the man pulled out his braids. The prince growled and kicked uselessly at the men that held him down. The man behind him pushed down on his shoulders again and his whole body was submerged under the water.

He came up gasping again, his long hair clinging to his face and neck. The man that had been scrubbing at his head stood and walked around to his left side. Legolas glared at him but held his tongue. The only thing his insults had gotten him was laughter, and he would not give them the satisfaction of knowing how angry that made him.

The man stared down at him, dark lips curled up in a smirk as he looked over the struggling Elf, then he reached down to his hip and pulled a dagger from his belt. Legolas stopped struggling for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He knew they would not kill him; so what was the knife for?

The man laughed and leaned forward, then he began to cut the ties on the front of his tunic. Legolas snarled and bucked against the men that held him down. The knife slipped and nicked his skin, but he ignored it as one arm came loose and he struck out at the man, catching him across the face.

The man cursed. "Hold him down, you idiots, or I'll have you flogged!" The men immediately doubled their efforts, but so did Legolas.

His legs kicked out with all his strength, catching one man in the groin. The man fell away with a howl, freeing Legolas's leg and he kicked out at the man that still held the knife. The man backed away, missing the bare foot aimed at his stomach. The other man holding his legs scrambled to catch him again.

The Elf kicked out at him and struck him across the face, but by now the other had risen and had grabbed his leg below the knee and twisted; something in his knee popped and Legolas stifled a scream.

"Get the chains on him. We'll have to do this the hard way," the man with the knife demanded.

Despite his struggles Legolas's ankles and wrists were shackled once again and he was pinned to the lake bed. The man stood over him, glaring down at him as he struggled. Legolas spat at him, his eyes darkening with anger.

The man smiled and knelt beside him again and quickly proceeded to cut away his tunic, slicing his skin as he made his way down. Legolas's chest was heaving in rage, small trickles of blood sliding down his skin. He continued to struggle futilely against the men and chains.

The man smirked and tossed the shredded shirt away. Then he winked at the prince and he lowered the knife to the ties of his leggings. "I wouldn't struggle this time if I were you. You might loose something important."

The men all roared with laughter. Legolas bit the inside of his cheek, his hands clenching into fists behind his back. He struggled to control his breathing; he felt his ears turn red as the man began to cut his leggings away. The men that held him down laughed and he snarled in anger.  

Legolas felt the man run the knife into his skin and his leg jerked, driving the sharp steel farther into his thigh. He stifled a groan, anger rising through his chest as the men laughed harder. After his leggings were tossed away the man began to scrub away the dirt on his body, rubbing his skin raw with the rough sponge and coarse soap.

When he was finally content with his work he ordered Legolas to his feet. The prince glared up at the man, a mixture of rage and humiliation in his eyes. The man growled and kicked his wounded leg, grinding his boot into the open wound. Legolas groaned, spots of light dancing in front of his eyes as a bolt of pain shot up his leg.

"I said, get up." The man demanded. Legolas glared up at him but didn't move.

The man cursed, then ordered the others to get the prince to his feet. Two of the men grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up. They laughed as he stumbled, his feet constricted by the chains.

The man that had cut his clothes away pulled another object from his belt and walked over to the seething prince. He wrapped the leather strap around Legolas's throat, one hand holding tightly to the rope attached to the center. Then he unlocked the chains and stepped back, out of striking distance.

One of the other men tossed Legolas clean garments. He glared at the men, gathered what little dignity he had left, and turned around, facing away from them as pulled the white garments over his wet, red skin.

When he was fully clothed again the man returned the chains to his wrists, then led him back to the camp by the leash. The laughter of the men rang in his ears.

**

It had been less than an hour since they had left the lake; the sun was now directly overhead. Another man had come to him as they traveled and dressed his wounds. And another had brushed and re-braided his hair, placing a thin circlet of twisted silver over the top. It was his crown. Thoughts of Traice sprang to his mind but he buried them under his hate.

A few minutes ago they had crossed the final foothills of the Grey Mountains and begun their way down into a deep valley. Legolas could see no sight of green things around him. There was nothing but coarse, short bushes and stunted brown trees that grew in small clumps. The whole valley was a circle of poisoned yellow plants and dark brown dust.

In the middle of the valley a fortress had been built at the top of a high, steep hill. It was a tall, straight building of dark stone surrounded by a high wall. At the base of the hill a city of short, dirty buildings spread out in a wide circle. The buildings were short and close together, their narrow streets criss-crossing in convoluted patterns. A thick stone wall surrounded the city.

They had entered a low gate, made of thick steel and lined with heavy crossbars. The men on duty stared at Legolas as the cart drove through, laughing and throwing insults. Legolas had kept his eyes fixed ahead of him, back towards his home.

The buildings that surrounded the procession were too close, stifling the prince as they pressed in around him. The streets were dirty and smelled of refuse and human waste. Legolas's heightened senses felt as if they were under attack; his eyes burned with dust and the stifling heat and his nose itched, his lungs stinging with the rancid air.

But there was hardly any sound. He half expected shrieks of despair as they had entered, for that's certainly what he felt like doing in this vile place. But there was hardly any sound save the thump of horse hooves on the dirt road. That's when Legolas realized that there were no people. No women doing chores, no men working. The shops were all closed and the streets were even empty of children.

The silence of the city was more painful than anything else.

As they made their way through the city a man had climbed into the cart to give him one more inspection. His hair--dry and falling over his shoulders in silky waves--was brushed out again and settled over his back and shoulders like a mantle. His face was inspected for any lingering bruises. And his clothes, the white, silver-laced tunic and leggings that had been tailored to fit his body, were adjusted to fall perfectly in place. He had to admit that he looked good enough to attend one of his father's royal banquets. He hated it. 

And now they were in the main fortress, heading towards two strong wooden doors, and on the other side was the queen he had been promised to.

**To Be Continued...**

Nope. Still don't like it. Oh well.

Until next time...

Adrienne

**To my wonderful reviewers - **

**Estel Elven Enchantress -** lol. That's a cute one. But probably more along the lines of one he would use whilst arguing playfully with our dear Ranger. I was going for more pissed off than goofy. But I will look into that, thank you.

**Twin -** Oh yes, he will pay. I'm just not sure yet. And as I said before, as of now the PG-13 rating stands. I'm sorry I can't tell you what it will be later on. I'm not one of those people that writes the whole story first. I haven't even finished the next chapter. But I promise, if I do decided at a later date that the story warrants an R rating, I will warn you before hand. Okay?

**seronothenin**** -** Well, I'm glad to hear you've enjoyed my other stories. And yeah, I used to be a lurker too until I realized that hey, I like getting reviews, so everyone else must too! lol.

**Templa**** Otmena -** Well, I've already answered on question, as for the other... I don't know. She may have a brief appearance, but I doubt highly if it will be very big.

**candidus****-lupus-full**** Moon -** You're welcome, and thank you.

**Aranna**** Undomiel -** Yes, my sentiments exactly. Traice will have to pay. *runs off to research torture devices*

**mIzXxXmALfoY**** -** I agree. :)

**LegolasLover2003**** -** Ooh, you're good. I will definitely have to use those. :)

**lolly**** pop3 -** Well, then it's a good thing they're not real, huh?

**bailey**** -** My sentiments exactly.

**Deana -** Yes, *gasp*!

**Beling**** -** Hmmm... and me thinks you have not read my other stories. This is a prequel to the two I've already written. They're called 'Memories of Ilithien' and 'Leaves of Glass'. If you want to know how he reacts to our dear Dunadain you should go read them. In that order. Thank you very much for the review!

**Coolio02**** -** Oh but of course. For what is mental angst without the physical? Not worth the effort I tell you. :)

**Elven Kitten -** I know! Really now, does the man not have a heart? *checks her OC* Nope. Nothing there.

**MG87**** -** *gasp*! 6 whole days? Torture. And yes *hands you Traice* he's all yours.

**MelanyeBaggins**** -** Well thank you very much. And I will be sure to check out that site. I get the feeling that Legolas is going to be needing a lot of new curses. :)

**AlmatarioofMirkwood**** -** Thank you!

**tay**** -** Thank you. And you too!

**Alariel**** -** Well, thank you very much. And yes, I agree. I miss my Ranger. 


	5. The Stable

I think I'm gonna go crazy. I haven't slept in three days! Well, not literally. Did you know that you start hallucinating after 48 hours without sleep? I do. I think it would be fun to do, just to see what you would hallucinate. Though, I hear there are drug you can take to produce the same effects with much less effort. I wonder which would be less harmful.

Yes, my brain actually does think that way.

And no, I would never do drugs. Drugs are bad. Just say no kids!

Whatever.

**"Lingering Shadows"**

**Chapter 5 - The Stable**

Queen Sarai watched the soldiers weave their way through the streets towards the palace, her dark eyes fixed on the horse drawn cart at the front. From her high watch tower she could just barely see the miserable figure in the back, shining in the bright sun like a star come to earth.

She smiled and beckoned to her chamber-maid. Finally she would have her prize.

**

Legolas stared at the wide doors as they were pulled open. His hands clenched into fists, the chains digging into his wrists as his muscles strained. Servants--no they were slaves like he--scurried away as the doors opened, disappearing into hidden corners to await orders. Soldiers looked up from their discussions, the expressions of their faces bored. Legolas saw one man with a dark scar running down his face and for a moment he watched him, wondering at the hatred in his eyes.

But a rough shove at his back tore his gaze from the man and he concentrated on keeping his feet beneath him as the chains on his ankles tried to trip him up. He walked forward, flanked on each side by one of the soldiers that had accompanied him to the palace.

He heard hushed whispers from men and women around the room. Every eye in the room was on him, watching him, judging him. He raised his head, his shoulders squaring in defiance and quickened his pace. The queen would find no trophy in him, but a force to contend with.

He approached the raised dais where the throne sat, his eyes narrowing on the woman that sat languidly on it's cushioned surface. He had not known what to expect, but this certainly was not it. She was neither young nor old. Nor could she be considered beautiful or ugly. Legolas could think of no other word for her than plain. To pass her on the streets one would hardly notice her, and would certainly forget her the next moment. 

Except for her eyes. As his eyes lifted to meet hers Legolas felt his resolve begin to crumble. Her eyes were as dark as a night sky bereft of moon and stars; and so intense the prince felt naked before her, as if she stared right through him to pull his weaknesses and flaws out for the world to see.

A lazy smile slid over her thin lips and Legolas willed himself not to look away. He felt as if she knew.

"Welcome, Prince Legolas." The queen said, her low voice rolling over Legolas like a caress. He suppressed a shudder and lifted his head, calling on his 2300 years as a prince to keep his expression neutral.

"I demand that you release me." He hissed.

The queen raised one eyebrow, a smirk on her face. "You're quite the fighter, I hear." She said as she rose from her throne. "Your dear friend Traice had told me a lot about you."

Legolas's hands tightened; he could feel his nails digging into his palms. "My people will destroy this city to get me back. Release me now and save yourselves the loss."

The woman slowly stepped down the stairs, her long skirts trailing behind her. She walked over to Legolas, her dark eyes sweeping over his stiff frame. She glanced at the guards that still flanked him and impatiently waved them away with a delicate hand.

"My lady..." The guard with the scar across his face said, his voice bordering on command but not daring to cross that line.

The woman smiled but did not take her eyes from the prince. "He will not attack me, Corvan. He knows that even if he kills me he would be dead before my body hit the ground. And as I said before, he is a fighter. He will find another way." She stepped up close to Legolas as the guards moved away, her breath skating across his neck as she circled him. "Won't you, Prince." She said, her voice low, only for him to hear. "You will find a way to escape. Or die trying."

Legolas kept his gaze fixed on the wall ahead of him, his eyes seeking out the tiny patch of blue that could be seen through the small windows. He did not speak.

"Yes," The queen said as she stopped in front of him, one hand reaching out but not quite touching him. "It is as I expected.... you will be a joy to break."

Another twisted smile spread across her face and she stepped away from him, turning her back to him and ascending the steps. "Take him to his new home. See that he is made comfortable. Oh, and Corvan..."

The guard turned back to his queen, awaiting her order as she settled back into her throne. "There is blood on his thigh. Take the leg of the man that gave him the injury."

"Yes, my lady." The man wrapped a vice like grip on Legolas's elbow and pulled him from the hall, shouting orders as he went.

**

Outside the hall Corvan handed Legolas over to another guard, demanding that he be taken to his the stables. Legolas's eyes narrowed at the command, but he hardly had time to think about it before he was stumbling down the stairs that lead to the entrance of the palace.

The chains twisted around his ankles and he just barely managed to stay on his feet. Some of the men around him laughed, the one leading him growled and raised his hand to strike him.

"Do you want to end up like Dovven?" Someone snarled. Legolas turned his head to see another man yanking on the first man's arm, stopping the blow. "No one hurts the elf without Her Majesty's express permission."

The second man released the hand he held and stepped away, returning to the group he had left. "Just take him to the stables before you get yourself killed."  
"And if he kills me on the way?" The first man demanded.

The other just shrugged. "Obviously no great loss to Her Majesty's Guard."

The first man growled again and shoved Legolas hard between the shoulder blades, causing him to stumble again. 'Well,' He thought bitterly as the man turned him to the left and they rounded a corner. 'At least I'm getting along well with the locals.'

As the two of them walked through the court the prince felt incredibly alone. A face flashed through his mind; a well known face with smiling lips and dark brown eyes. But those eyes had lied to him. Betrayed him. Legolas's heart mourned for his lost friend; not the man that had betrayed him, but the man he had known for three years. His heart mourned his loss, but his face remained cold as stone. Lost friends were no use here.

Man and Elf rounded another corner--watchful eyes tracking their movement from every corner--and Legolas saw what he assumed to be the stables; it was the only other building inside the palace wall. The building was large, though it seemed dwarfed beside the palace. It too was made of thick stone with large square windows that ringed the walls near the roof; two heavy, metal doors rose nearly the entire height of one wall and were barred on the outside.

Legolas could no sooner wonder why horses would need such doors when the man at his side jerked him towards another, much smaller door. This one was a simple wooden door, one that you would find in any home; it swung open as they approached.

A man, the first he had seen that was not a slave or dressed in a guards uniform, walked through the door, blinking into the bright sunlight. He was older, as far as human's go; his hair was graying at the temples and there were lines around his eyes and mouth that would get deeper with time. Legolas's first opinion of him was that he was nothing more than a harmless old man. "I din' think 'e'd  be comin' 'ere so soon." He said, his accent thick and foreign to Legolas. "Thought 'er Maj'sty would wan' to play wit 'im first." Legolas's opinion changed as the man's words coursed through his head.

"Well she gave orders to bring him here." The guard snarled. "He's all yours now."

Another rough shove forced Legolas towards the doorway. The man reached out to catch him as he stumbled, but Legolas jerked away from his hands, straightening in defiance. The guard muttered something under his breath and walked away and the old man motioned for Legolas to follow him.

The prince sent a quick glance towards the people that milled around the courtyard. They were mostly slaves, running to and fro, He said, his accentcarrying out their master's orders. A group of guards were resting under a small tree, taking what shade they could find in the hot afternoon. One of them smirked as the prince looked them over and patted the crossbow that sat idly on his knee. Legolas turned around and walked into the tall building, the laughter from the guards following him inside.

He blinked into the dim light, his eyes taking a moment to adjust from the bright glare outside. He stood in a wide hallway, lit by two sickly torches on either end. On one side of him was a door, half open to reveal a small, dirty bedroom. At the end of the hall was another door and this the old man steered him towards.

Legolas glanced back towards the exit then stiffly began walking towards the door. He would bide his time until he escaped. Getting himself killed would not be helpful. The old man opened the door; Legolas expected the smell of horses and dirty straw, but breathed in the scent of a wood fire and... pipe smoke?

"Welcome to The Stable." The old man said as Legolas walked into the main room.

It took a moment for him to take in everything he saw, and even longer for him to understand. Lining the walls of The Stable, and now he understood what that meant, were what could only be called cells. There were dozens of them, and each cell was created for a different purpose. Or more specifically, a different race.

The cell nearest him looked like a tiny piece of a forest cut out of the wood brought indoors. Trees lined the barred walls of the cell, complete with thick underbrush at their bases; vines criss-crossed in their tops to create a canopy. In one corner a cave had been created out of large stones. And inside the cave a large, hairy form sat on his hind quarters, staring at him.

The Warg stood and began to pace through the cell, growling. He snapped at Legolas once and growled something in his own harsh language. Somehow Legolas knew it was an insult.

"He wants to know if you're frightened, little elf." A high, hissing voice cackled from the next cell. Legolas whipped his head around to face the voice. He saw an orc, one of the twisted enemies of the Elves, sitting in the center of another artificial cave, complete with dirty bedding on the floor and a roughly made table and chair. Food rotted on dirty metal plates. The orc barked out a harsh laughter, his head falling back to show sharp teeth in a twisted mouth.

Legolas's heart began to race; he felt the blood drain from his face. A tug on his elbow turned him towards the old man and the other side of the building. He saw the occupants of a few other cells as he turned. There were all kinds of creatures in the cells--all different kinds of trolls, pacing and snorting, some were shaking the bars of their fabricated homes. A roar echoed through the building, the very ground shaking as a mûmak reared back on its hind legs then crashed down to the ground. The creature was massive, probably the reason for the size of the building and the huge steel doors. The prince also heard the familiar hiss of one of the great Spiders that infested his home.

A low wall separated the building into two parts. The old man pulled Legolas toward the other side and down the row of cells. He stopped at one near the middle and unlocked the door but Legolas's eyes were locked on the cell to his right. The walls were lined with light wooden panels and it had a low ceiling built over it. Short but comfortable furniture filled the space. A small fireplace was built into the back wall; a kettle of water was boiling over the fire. A short man with large, hairy feet watched him, a sad smile on his face.

The old man's hand on his arm drew the prince's attention. Legolas looked down to see him removing the chains from his wrists. The one around his ankles had already been removed. "Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?" Legolas asked softly.

The old man shook his head. "Where would you go, lad?" He asked. Then he draped the chains over his arm and motioned for Legolas to enter the cell in front of him. Legolas cringed when the cell door shut.

He looked around as the old man walked away, his breath hitching when he saw the 'room'. The cell bars had been lined with stone. A large bed sat in one corner, its high canopy draped with soft, sheer linens. Rich rugs covered the floor, matching the pale gold bedspread and the green and gold artwork that adorned the walls.

There was a desk on one side of the room made of rich brown hardwood; paper, quill, and ink bottle sat on the top next to a candelabra and stick of sealing wax. Beside the desk was a small table with a matching chair, padded with a light green cushion. On the table sat a pitcher and washbasin, and hanging over the back of the chair was a soft house-robe of obvious elven make. In fact, everything in the room was true elven craft. The room looked like any number of the rooms in his father's palace.

"She makes a mockery of our lives." A rough voice said from behind the wall on his left. Walking past he had seen the pale stone and rich wooden furniture of a dwarves home. "She captured us, then brought us here, to live in mockery of what she denies us. We each have our purposes, our jobs. But really we are only here for her enjoyment. We are no more than animals to her. A pretty little collection for her too look at when she wishes."

Legolas rubbed idly at his wrists, finally free of the chains after 2 long weeks of capture. "How long have you been here?" He asked, not knowing how to reply to what the dwarf had said.

"34 years, Elf." The gruff voice replied without hesitation. Legolas heard movement on the other side of the wall. "Taken when I was a child while practicing hunting in the mountains that were my home. My name is Nain, son of Thain."

"And I am Madoc, Master Elf." A small, high voice said from his right. "13 years I have been here. Captured as a child, like my dear friend, when I was searching for mushrooms alone in the forest."

"I... have never met one of the _Periannath_ before." Legolas said softly. **(... Hobbits ...)**

"Then I hope I will do my people justice in your eyes." Legolas heard the scrape of metal against metal, then the soft sound of water being poured into a cup. "On my right is Revio. He sleeps now, or he would introduce myself. He is one of the great Eagles that live high in the Misty Mountains."

Legolas's head shot up and he stared at the wall from which the hobbit's voice came. "The Eagles." He whispered, his eyes widening in shock. What power did this woman have that she could capture one of those great creatures.

"Yes. He was taken from his nest when just a fledgling. They killed his mother to get to him, though he doesn't remember. We've heard the soldiers speak of it though. Said she killed some dozens of them before she was shot through the eye."

"You speak too much, dear friend." The dwarf said reproachfully, though his voice held a soft fondness for the boy. "'Tis not your story to tell."

"Forgive me." Madoc said, the sound of his chair scraping across the wooden floor.

"And your name, Elf?" Nain asked.

Legolas thought for a moment, then decided on the truth. It was better, if they heard as much as the young hobbit claimed. "Legolas, of Mirkwood."

"You are no child, though. Though you may look it. Can I ask how you were taken?"

Legolas sat down heavily on the high bed. He hissed a soft, "No."

"Settle yourself in, Elf." The dwarf suggested after a moment. "I'm afraid you're not going home."

Legolas drew his knees up to his chest, his eyes hardening as he stared out the bars of his cell. 'Yes I am.'

**To Be Continued...**

So, when I was first thinking about this story (which was a about a year ago) I wanted to do the whole slave thing (come on, if you write Legolas angst you must do the slave thing at least one! it's in the rule book) and I was think about how tired I was of reading stories where 'the king/queen wanted to posses an elf as a slave because of their beauty and power and it made them look important blah blah blah'. I wanted something, while not entirely new, but at least a little different. So I came up with the zoo idea. If she's gonna own an elf, she's gonna own one of everything else too! Weird I suppose, but that's just me.

What do you think?

Until next time!

Adrienne

**To my greatly appreciated reviewers - **

**MelanyeBaggins**** -** Oh yes. Our dear prince will be sure to make it... interesting for his captors.

**LegolasLover2003**** -** Oh but of course, mellon nin. Angst in every way shape and form or it's just not worth it! ;) And yeah, Legolas in white... *imagines coronation scene from RotK* *drools*

**AM -** Told ya!

**bailey**** -** Well, now ya know. She wants pretty things to look at. And oh what a pretty thing he is. Sorry, I watched FotR this morning. I'm still smiling. :)

**Beling**** -** Actually, technically you should read this one before you read the other two. lol. This is a prequel to the others. If you read the others first you will get a few tiny spoilers for this one, but that's about it. Really it doesn't matter.

**Aranna**** Undomiel -** Oh, but I love to be naught! *grins* And what do you mean short? That was one of my longer ones! And no worries, Traice will get his. *grins again*

**Violet -** Well thank you very much. And obviously you were right, the queen has been unveiled. What do you think? And I whole-heartedly agree. Legolas makes for the best angst! :)

**Evenstar**** -** Thank you and I will!

**candidus****-lupus-full**** Moon -** Thank you!

**MG87**** -** I'm surprised you intend to have anything left. Cuz I don't. *grins* and thanks. I don't know why, I just don't like that chapter. Apparently I'm the only one though. 

**Elven Kitten - **Yes. Hurt. That works. *searches for OC who seems to have run away after all the death threats*

**Namarie**** an Lalaith -** Wow. Thanks, that is greatly appreciated. As I've said in one of my other stories, I know my elvish is off. It probably makes dear Professor Tolkien roll over in his grave. I have a Sindarin to English dictionary that I got on-line, but I have no idea how to structure the sentences. I knew I was way off. How do you know how to word it? Is there a resource that I could look up? Preferably a free one on-line as I have no money. lol. But I would love to be able to improve. I've used a lot of elvish (well, not a lot but a substantial amount by my reckoning) in my other stories as well, and if I translated those as horribly as I did those few sentences, I would love to change it. Thanks again!

**lolly**** pop3 -** That's what I was going for. He looked so good, with the crown and the different hair and just... guh!

**Alariel**** -** I know. I feel so bad putting the poor thing through that. Well... not that bad. *grins*

**Ruby Foxburr of Loamsdown -** Yeah, I know. But at that point in his life nothing of the sort had every happened to him. He had no reason not to trust. And obviously he was betrayed because of that trust. And yes, you and many others (myself included) have many bad plans for the nasty traitor. And hun, men are evil evil people anyways. I just elaborate. lol. And finally yes, I do miss our dear Estel. But I promise promise promise he will return.

**Templa**** Otmena  -** Why thank you. I do enjoy putting the parts with Legolas's family in. They are all he has now, after all. And yes, the queen. She's here now, what do you think? :)

 **Estel Elven Enchantress -** Wow. Apparently I was mistaken. I still don't like it though. lol. Thanks anyway.


	6. Entertainment

I realized something tonight about my writing that I'm not very pleased with. I won't specify, it's just something about my style that I need to change. I can't believe I didn't see it before as it's one of my pet peeves. Ah well. Better late than never.

**"Lingering Shadows" **

**Chapter 6 - Entertainment**

Sarai listened to the soft tinkling of chains as her chamber maid combed her hair. She watched the reflection of her newest prize in the mirror hanging on the wall in front of her. He was... exquisite. Beautiful, regal, strong. Not to mention strong willed.

She smiled. She had started her 'collection' almost one hundred years ago. Her soldiers had captured many creatures for her; some had been replaced over the years, but that just posed to be more fun. The best part was breaking them in.

And this one would take a while.

"How has you stay been, Prince?" Sarai asked, still watching the stiff figure. "Has Tanen been treating you well? He is a dear old fellow and the other's have never complained. Well, those on your side of The Stable anyway. The others never stop complaining but I suppose that's in their nature." Legolas stared passed her smiling face and said nothing.

It had been three days since they had arrived at the city and Legolas had not been out of his cell since. Tanen, the old man that had met him at the entrance to The Stable was the 'caretaker'. He brought them food and their drinks of choice and made sure they had enough water to stay clean and that they were comfortable in their 'rooms'. Legolas hated him.

But this morning he had been informed that the queen 'requested' an audience with him. He was quite certain he wasn't allowed to refuse. So here he was.

Sarai turned around, waving away the girl; she scampered away to hide in some dark corner. The woman rose slowly, watching her prize, her prey. "It took me a long time to get you, Prince. Do you know that? Do you know that I have been waiting for such a long time for you?"

Legolas's hands tightened--his fingernails digging into his palms--and said nothing.

"Will you not even speak to me, Prince?" Sarai asked. She gathered her skirts into her hands and moved to stand in front of the rigid Elf. She smiled up at him, a lethal smile, and ran a painted fingernail over the chains that dangled from his wrists.

"What do you intend to do with me?" Legolas asked, his eyes fixed on the wall ahead of him.

"My intentions, Prince?" The queen said as she circled around him. Her hand trailed the soft fabric on his arm before falling away at his elbow as she turned towards the small windows that looked out over the city. The touch of her hand made Legolas feel cold.

"My intentions, Prince, are to do what ever I wish." Sarai laid her hands on the window sill, leaning forward to peer into the valley. "Tell me, though... what can you do for me?"

Legolas allowed her question to flow through his mind, wondering if he had heard wrong. The queen turned around at his silence, one dark brow raised in question. Legolas saw this and laughed.

"You mean for me to tell you how to keep me prisoner?" He asked, a stunned smile spreading over his face. He turned around to face her fully. A dark shadow in one corner shifted, a gleam of metal glinting into Legolas's eyes. He knew it was the scarred man that watched him. He had drawn the line at his queen being alone with the Elf; he now stood silently in the shadows, waiting for Legolas's attack.

Sarai glanced at the figure in the corner and the man stepped farther back into the shadows. "I wish for you to be comfortable in what you do. Your friends serve me; in ways that are inclined to their people."

She walked slowly over to the desk that sat against one wall and leaned down to smell the bouquet of flowers that sat in a dark blue vase. "The hobbit, for instance. He planted these. He made them grow when no other in my kingdom could. And your dwarf friend... how are the two of you getting along by the way? I know your people are not very fond of each other."

She turned to him, expecting an answer. Legolas just stared back at her. She shrugged and sat down on the blue padded chair she pulled from the desk. "As I was saying, the dwarf makes armor for my captains. Extraordinary work. Though I hear the work of the elves surpasses that of the dwarves. But as a prince I don't suppose you know how to do such work."

She turned back to him, another smile creeping across her lips. Legolas knew already that that smile would never mean good. "But I hear there is something you do quite well." She picked up a round polished stone from the desk, tossing it back and forth in her hands. She smiled again and threw the stone at Legolas. He ducked it easily, his body tensing as he straightened.

"What do you think, Corvan?" She asked, eyeing the Elf fondly. "Would the men like a show?"

A voice whispered out from the shadows, laced with a dark joy, "I believe they would, my queen."

**

Lindelen stared up at the ancient tree, his hands falling away from its darkened bark. Avarilas stood silently beside him, watching him impatiently.

"I don't understand." Lindelen said, stepping away from the tree, his brows creased in confusion. "When Legolas first disappeared the trees told me that he was 'not here'. Now they say he is 'gone'." He turned towards his brother's guard, worry darkening his sapphire eyes. "What do you suppose that means?"

Avarilas looked up at the dark canopy of the trees. Even the elves could not fully understand the broken speech of the trees that had taught to speak. "I don't know." He whispered. "But I will find out."

**

The queen had left and Legolas was being taken... somewhere. He was still in chains and he had a guard on each side. He was being led through the city, criss-crossing through the streets towards the dusty, dead fields behind it. It was late afternoon--the sun was well on its way down its path through the sky--and people were all around them.

Men, women, and children all followed or ran past them towards their apparent destination. Now that the heat of the day was gone they had come out in droves to see that which he was being brought to. Most stared at him as they past. The younger men shouted insults, the boys threw stones and sticks, laughing as they ran off. The young women stared at him eagerly, and the small girls shied away from his glare.

A large rock flew through the air towards him and he ducked, smiling languidly when it hit the guard on his left instead. The man snarled and reached out, grabbing the nearest boy. "All of you," He shouted, shaking the child harshly. "Stop that this instant or you'll be banded from the ring!" The boy wriggled out of his grasp and ran off, but the threat was effective. Most of those still stalking their slow march ran on ahead leaving the path open.

Finally free of the pressing crowd the guards hurried Legolas on towards their goal, shoving him forward and cursing when he stumbled. At the edge of the city they passed through a tall wooden gate into the open fields. There in front of them was obviously what everyone was eager to see. But what it was Legolas could not say.

Set up on the field was a circular fence made of waist high wooden beams. On one side of the fence a large, covered platform had been built; and on this sat the queen and her guard. Surrounding the fence was what seemed to be the entire population of the city.

The crowd roared to life when they saw him, cheering and screaming things that got lost in the blare. They parted like grass as the three figures walked towards the fence. None dared to touch him.

The two guards motioned for Legolas to cross the fence and he did so clumsily, the heavy chains stealing his birthright grace. The crowd laughed in unison as he stumbled to keep his balance. The two guards followed easily and unlocked the chains, then they quickly left the circle. Legolas turned to look at the queen, his muscles flexing as he prepared for whatever she had in store.

Sarai stood, her delicate hands raising to quiet the crowd. After a moment the noise abated and she smiled. "Our dear new friend has been enjoying our hospitalities for three days now. I think it's high time he did something to earn his keep. Don't you?"

The crowd erupted into another roar, causing Legolas to flinch. "A little entertainment, perhaps?" The queen asked, her coy smile and suggestive words gaining louder response from the people. She waved one painted hand toward the back of the crowd and they immediately parted. Legolas turned to see two more guards dragging a struggling black bundle towards the ring.

They picked the thing up and tossed it into the ring and Legolas realized that it was the orc. It straightened as best as its twisted frame would allow and spat at Legolas, hissing curses in its horrid language.

"But it takes 4 of your best men just to hold the elf down for a bath." Corvan said, his voice inflected to supplement the show. "Surely one little orc will be no contest for him."

Sarai smiled, a conspiratory smile, and leaned towards the crowd. "Then we shall just have to make it harder for him." She said. The crowd cheered even louder. Legolas's ears were starting to ache. The orc danced in glee on the other side of the ring.

Another guard climbed over the fence, his hands high, waving the chains that had just been removed from the prince's wrists. As the crowd grew louder he pulled Legolas's hands behind his back and buckled the shackles tightly around his wrists. The orc crowed in laughter as the guard left.

Not a moment later Legolas ducked away from the orc's twisted hand, just barely missing the razor-like claws. The prince snarled and spun around, catching the vile creature in the chest with one foot. The orc howled and rolled away. The crowed hissed in anger.

"Too easy still, my lady?" Corvan asked, a wicked gleam in his dark eyes.

The queen looked down at Legolas, smiling maliciously. "Yes Corvan. I believe it is."

Corvan grinned and motioned for another guard to enter the ring. The man laughed as he approached the prince; a long, black cloth dangled ominously from his hands. Legolas backed away as he neared, his lips pulling back in a snarl. The man turned to look at his captain, seeking orders. Corvan glared at Legolas and motioned four more men into the ring.

Legolas ducked away from their hands, kicking out at one as he came too close. The man received the heel of Legolas's boot in his face, crying out in pain as blood filled his mouth. But another grabbed Legolas's foot as it came back down, tossing the prince carelessly to the ground. Immediately 3 men had him pinned. The laughter of the crowd caused his face to turn red, his blood boiling in his veins.

The man with the cloth knelt behind Legolas's head , tying the black sash tightly around his eyes, effectively blocking his vision. Legolas could feel the vibrations of the men leaving the circle but he could hear nothing over the roaring of the crowd.

He immediately shot to his feet, his body tense as he turned in circles, trying to find his enemy. But he could hear nothing, not even his own beating heart. He felt his face flush darker, his chest began heaving in anger, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"_Únbeleg__ huy_!" He shouted, his feet still dancing across the course grass. Then he felt the first blow from the orc and all thought but survival left his mind. **("Cowardly dogs!")******

He spun around, lashing out with one foot, but found only air. Another blow from the orc tore gashes across his chest, pain searing across his skin as blood turned his tunic red. He stumbled back, trying to create distance, to give himself time to find his bearings. His back hit the fence and the orc tore razor sharp claws across his face.

Legolas growled in anger and pain and lurched away, running toward the other side of the ring. He stopped just short of the wood, his senses and long years of training alerting him of a change in pressure as he neared another solid object. Then it seemed as if a flood gate opened in his mind and everything he had learned came crashing back.

He turned around, placing his back to the fence, his hands clenching into fists. He took a deep breath, forced his heart to stop racing. He had trained for this. Living in Mirkwood had forced him to prepare for everything. He remembered the sessions in the practice fields with Avarilas where all scenarios had been worked into perfection.

He could see it in his mind, his hands tied with strong elven rope, his vision blocked by a silk sash; his friend came at him with a blunted sword as he stood helpless. Legolas braced his weight on his left side and kicked out, deflecting the orc's hand and sending him spinning away.

He smiled and danced away, his feet flattening the short, dead grass. More visions filled his head as he moved. Avarilas attacked from behind, his hand coming down towards the prince's head. Legolas ducked, down and to the left, then came back up, his shoulder turned in. He felt the slimy, cold impact and heard the air rush from the orcs lungs as he rolled away.

The noise from the crowd turned to hisses and shouts of anger. They wanted to see him hurt. They wanted him to loose. He saw Avarilas crouch down, bracing his weight on one hand to kick out at Legolas's legs. Legolas jumped into the air, then forced his weight back down, grinning when he felt the snap of bone under his feet. He heard a few quiet cheers from the crowd and the high-pitched scream from the orc.

He moved away again, keeping his back to the crowd, feeling the orc's presence through the air. His mind brought an image of Avarilas circling him. He lashed out with a powerful kick, hitting the orc before it could reach for him. The creature fell away with another howl. The crowd cheered just a little louder.

Legolas tried to imagine the look on the queen's face but could not. He circled around again, his shoulders squaring in defiance. He would play her games, but he would not be her toy. He would defeat her.

'Your confidence will be your death one day, Legolas.' His bodyguard's voice whispered through his head. 'Just because you think you have control, doesn't mean you do.'

The words had barely faded away when he felt lines torn through his back. He growled and jumped away as the blood began to flow. He turned and kicked but missed. This time the crowd booed.

'Concentrate.' The memory of Avarilas said. 'Anticipate the worst.'

The prince ducked a blow to his head and spun out with his foot again, catching the orc by the legs and bearing him to the ground.

'Don't play games with your enemies. Kill them and live to fight again.'

Legolas breathed in deeply--the scent of spoiled blood stung his nose--and stepped forward. He kicked out again, catching the orc across its face and sending it back to the ground. Legolas stepped down hard on one mangled shoulder; the orc struggled uselessly under his foot. The prince bore all his weight onto the orc, pushing his body into the air and kicked out with the other foot. He heard the snap of bone as his foot collided with the creature's face and the orc went limp. The crowd fell into a deadly silence.

Moments later Legolas heard the footsteps of a man, he felt the man's presence as he stopped behind him and felt the blind be removed; the chains remained where the were. He looked up at the platform as he stepped away from the corpse. The queen looked pleased. Corvan did not.

Sarai smiled and stood, walking to the edge of the platform. She looked at Legolas, then down to the still orc. "You've killed one of my pets." She said languidly. "I think you should apologize."

Legolas stood stiffly in front of her; his chin rose in defiance. He could hear the cry of a baby and its mother's soft voice but nothing else.

"Filth!" Corvan shouted, marching to the edge of the fighting ring. "Get down on your knees and beg for your Queen's forgiveness!"

Legolas did not take his eyes from the queen. He heard the whisper of a warning begin to rise in his head but he ignored it. His eyes flickered to Corvan as the man vaulted over the fence and moved toward him. He braced himself for the blow that followed but did not try to evade it.

The blow caused him to stumble and he landed heavily on one knee. But before the man beside him could move he was rising to his feet again, still facing the queen. She smirked down at him; he knew she mocked his defiance. He felt the next blow descend and braced himself again, but it did not fall.

"No, Corvan." Sarai said lazily, stopping the soldier's hand in the air. "If you must teach him, bring him to a place better suited for the job."

Legolas's shoulders stiffened and Corvan smiled. "With pleasure, my lady."

**To Be Continued...**

Wow. I think that's my record longest chapter ever. Goodness. And on Sunday... the good stuff. *laughs maniacally*

Hmmm. I suppose I should actually start writing the chapter huh?

Until next time!

Adrienne

**To my lovely reviewers - **

**Whyscant**** -** See, now that's funny. And yes, I would love an elf. But only if it's got Orlando Bloom under the long blonde hair and pointy ears. Not just any elf will do. *grins*

**bailey**** -** See, now I think the same thing. I perfect to have 'bad guys' that are calm and in control as opposed to the ones that are all crazy insane and really malicious and explosive. They just seem more... evil.

**Arrana**** Undomiel -** Oh yeah, don't think I didn't think about that once or twice while writing that chapter. *winks* And yes, Traice. I fear you may have to wait some time for the evil little man to get his comeuppance. It just doesn't seem to be making it into the story yet. But I assure you, he will.

**Templa**** Otmena -** That's what I was going for. And it did get quite a good response. At first I thought it might be too... weird. But me being me, I liked it too much to let it go. :) And I do so hope that my little queenie lives up to your expectations. I will certainly try my hardest.

**LegolasLover2003**** -** Revenge is a good reason as well. Because at least it is a reason.

**Violet -** You won't have to wait much longer. *grins*

**Azla**** -** I'm sure he will eventually.

**Estel Elven Enchantress -** Eh. Maybe just a little. The whole bath scene did supply a lot of new fanta... I mean ideas. Yeah, ideas. For the story. Yeah.

**MG87**** -** Hehe. When I read your review I immediately imagined handing Legolas a finger and having him play with it like the potato bugs from 'A Bugs Life'. You know, when they rip the grasshoppers antennae off and they use it in their show and... never mind.

**Namarie**** an Lalaith -** Well thanks. I have now forever resigned myself to never being able to speak and/or write in true Elvish. I failed Spanish 3 times, there's no way in hell I'll ever be able to learn how to keep all that straight. Goodnight! I knew it was complicated but that... yeah.

**vonnie836**** -** Thank you!

**candidus****-lupus-full**** Moon -** Thanks!

**tay**** -** Well I hope you had fun. Did you see any elves?

**MelanyeBaggins**** -** I know. I feel awful about the poor hobbit. They're such sweet little creatures and I kept picture Pippin or Merry behind the bars. I almost didn't write him in. But he will play a pivotal role later on so... I still feel bad.

**Beling**** -** Oh I'm sure he'll manage something. :)

**Chilimala**** -** Yes, the infamous Traice. That was my intention in fact. I wanted everyone to like him so that it would be even worse when the betrayal occurred. Just me and my twisted mind for ya!

**lolly**** pop3 -** Yes, grrr. Evil queen. But I'm sure she'll get hers in the end. Maybe. :)

**Elven Kitten -** I know, darn things. I'm going to have to start tying them up!

**ChibiYugiYasha**** -** Thank you!

**leann**** -** Thank you!


	7. Read Me!

**To my most beloved and cherished readers -**

I'm sorry, but I am no longer going to continue with this story. At least not until the end of the summer. It pains me greatly to say this, but I cannot go on at this point in time.

In trying to please you, my readers (at least, a majority of you) I have nearly burned out all of my creativity. Doing three stories back to back was a huge mistake and I never should have attempted it. I struggle to write new chapters and I dread the days when I must update and this should not be the case.

Writing has always been, and should always be, a joy and a pleasure. But it has become a chore for me. One that I despise. Because of that my work has been lacking. And you as my readers deserve the best quality of work that I can give. And I am no linger able to give you that at this point.

All of this, coupled with the fact that every waking moment of the next 4 months of my life will be filled by either college preparation or my summer job as a camp councilor, has forced me to make this decision.

I am extremely sorry for starting this story, only to stop half-way. I know I promised everyone that if I started I would try my hardest to finish it and not leave you hanging, but I am afraid I must break that promise. You have no idea how badly I feel about this decision, but I have to. I fear that if I do not stop writing now I may stop forever.

But do not fear. I will return to finish what I have started. But that will not be until August at least. So save yourselves the trouble and don't bother checking for updates until then. But do not forget me!

Once again, I am so terribly sorry for doing this to you. I want to tell you that I appreciate each and every one of you. Those of you who review, who have added me to their favorites list or their updates list, and those of you who simply read my work then move on. I love you all and appreciate immensely the support and words of attribution you have all given me and I look forward to a time when I can write for you again.

Until next time!

Adrienne


End file.
